


Start to Finish

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-29
Updated: 2003-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr Potter, I am afraid I will have to require you to curtail your activities this instant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start to Finish

“Mr Potter, I am afraid I will have to require you to curtail your activities this instant.” Snape’s voice insinuated itself into Harry’s ear, and he sighed. Rather than obeying, his hand moved a little faster.

“What did I just say?”

Harry continued to ignore the content of Snape’s order, focusing instead on the tone of his voice. “Severus.” He had to pause and catch his breath before he could finish the sentence. “You’re late. Started without you.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Snape began unbuttoning his robes, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “However, I’m here now, and I would appreciate if there was something left for me.”

“Sorry.” Harry gasped a little. “But I can’t. Right now.”

Snape shrugged hastily out of his robes. “You can and you will.” Leaning over, he covered Harry’s hand, and removed it from his erection. “You come with me, or not at all, remember?”

Harry made a noise halfway between a whine and a grunt. “You’re here now, aren’t you?”

Snape looked at him for a moment. “A good point. Carry on, then.”

“Why, thank you. Now that the mood is entirely broken.” Certain parts of his body, however, didn’t seem to agree with that statement. He gave Snape a faintly wary look before curling his hand around his cock again. He’d only touched himself in front of the other man like this, with intent, once before. It had been one thing to keep doing it in the heat of the moment, but it was another thing entirely to start again knowing that his… lover? occasional sex partner? whatever… was watching with such interest in his eyes.

God, it was that look. The one that made him just about ready to go up in flames at the slightest touch. A moan spilled from his throat and almost involuntarily his hand began to move, friction and pressure and pleasure building shockingly fast. Snape leaned over him, and Harry’s eyes focused as best they could.

“Yes,” Snape murmured. “Perfect,” and he bent his head and flicked his tongue over Harry’s nipple. It was the last straw, and Harry came with a groan and a whimper as Snape nibbled at him.

It took several minutes for him to come back to himself, but when he did Snape was still hovering over him. He summoned up a grin, though he thought it was probably rather passion-fogged around the edges. “Perfect, hm?” he said.

Snape smiled.


End file.
